fanganronpafandomcom-20200214-history
Danganronpa: Kill Cure
Danganronpa: Kill/Cure is an upcoming YouTube video series created by the American developer Moboxer. The story will take place within its own original universe and with an original cast. As opposed to Hope vs Despair or Truth vs Lies, the theme will be Virtue vs ViceSource: Quote: "... the core theme being changed from Virtue vs Sin to Virtue vs Vice. ..." - @mobox on Wikia. Synopsis :"Sixteen students and a homeroom teacher of Bitokukawa Academy find themselves in a "Killing School Festival", where everyone has a good time until someone is killed." - Official synopsis'Taken from the description of the ''Danganronpa Kill/Cure Trailer Cast Creation & Development Moboxer stated production for the series started in November, 2017'''Source: Quote: "... I’d officially kick-started production of Kill/Cure November of last year. When I think about it, it hasn’t really been that long. ..." - @mobox on Tumblr. The first trailer was released publicly on July 26, 2018, which featured footage of the full cast in a Class Trial along with names and a full group shot. On August 15, 2018 the the voice actors for Hiroaki Uzuki, Naiomi Danjuma, Oniji Itagaki, Fan Fan Long, and Shiori Nakagawa were announced, and an open casting call was opened to find voice actors for the remaining 13 characters'Youtube:' DRKC Update! First Voice Actors! Casting Call Opened! Future Translations! 10,000+ Subscribers! which attracted a total of 3,673 entries'Casting Call Club:' Casting Call for Danganronpa: Kill/Cure [Web Series]. On September 16, 2018 the remaining cast voice actors were announced'Youtube:' Casting Call Results! Final Voice Reveal for Danganronpa: Kill/Cure!. Characters Details about the cast were later expanded upon on Moboxer's Tumblr with short profiles about each character, as well as answering asks about their development. He was quoted as saying Danganronpa series creator served as a reference for the character designs'Source:' Quote: "... I’ve actually watched this video featuring Kodaka at GDC as a reference for character design. ..." - @mobox on Tumblr (Video), and their designs were mostly from Moboxer's original concepts, however some artists added their own details to them which Moboxer approved. Some designs were inspired by other media Moboxer enjoys, citing examples such as Ikki Namiki whose design was inspired by the role-playing video game and Momoe Soga's design taking inspiration from the character Jun the Swan in the Japanese animated franchise Source: Quote: "Everything about them is me, but I had artists draw them out and sometimes even add their own touch to my design, and it worked out very well. ... Design-wise, few characters take inspiration from characters from other media. Ikki’s design was inspired by Brave Fencer Musashi. Momoe was inspired by Jun the Swan from Gatchaman." - @mobox on Tumblr. In another post, Moboxer stated Fan Fan Long's color was inspired by , Chinese "hopping" vampires'Source:' Quote: "... Fan Fan was inspired by a jiangshi, ..." - @mobox on Tumblr. Moboxer has also cited a previous original character as a base for the protagonist Hiroaki Uzuki'Source:' Quote: "Hiroaki’s design was based off a fantasy OC of mine drawn by a Japanese artist 5 years ago. I ended up never using him for anything, so when designing our Hiroaki, his design was a slight callback to this one." - @mobox on Tumblr. For names, he explained that he picked them based on how they sounded, as opposed to meaning'Source:' Quote: "I’m sure they have meanings, but I didn’t chose them based on that. I just chose what sounded good off the tongue. I looked through various Japanese names and family names and cherry-picked from there. ..." - @mobox on Tumblr. The characters' Ultimate talents were decided based on a character's personality as they were developed'Source:' Quote: "None of the talents you see are random choices. Each Ultimate ability was chosen to reflect both the characters’ personality and development. ..." - @mobox on Tumblr. Future Plans The Class Trial format for the video episodes will use the annotation button to restart the Non-Stop Debate, and every character will share their points even if they are incorrect'Source:' Quote: "There will be an annotation button for restarting a debate. All characters will get a chance to share their points before it rewinds to the right answer. So even if the first point given is right, it will still let the next character speak. ..." - @mobox on Tumblr. The Class Trial minigames planned to be included are Non-Stop Debate, Mass Panic Debate, and Debate Scrum and excluding the Psyche Taxi/Logic Dive and Hangman’s Gambit minigames. There will be something similar to Argument Armament, and a fresh take on the Rebuttal Showdown minigame named "Rebuttal Blitzkrieg". The visuals and tracks for Rebuttal Blitzkrieg are planned to be unique for each character'Source:' [https://moboxer.tumblr.com/post/176578156830/what-mini-games-will-be-added-to-the-trial-will "Class Trial Minigames" - @mobox on Tumblr]. There are plans to keep the series in the traditional Danganronpa six chapter format, each having their own Daily Life, Deadly Life, and Class Trial segments. Episode length will vary, but will be at least 10 minutes in length'Source:' [https://moboxer.tumblr.com/post/176416954670/faq-for-danganronpa-killcure "FAQ for Danganronpa KillCure" - @mobox on Tumblr]. Free Time Events with characters will be voted on by fans, with the FTEs having their own episode and three Events each'Source:' Quote: "FTEs will be vote-based, and they will have their own episodes (3 per episode). Everyone will be fully developed. Any FTE missed will be added to the post-series “Cure Mode”, which is an alternate timeline where nobody kills. This features missed FTEs and unique events from the normal season." - @mobox on Tumblr. There is also plans for a post-series "Cure Mode" that will feature Free Time Events that were not seen during the original release of the series. Gallery :�� For more images from the game, see Danganronpa: Kill Cure/Image Gallery. Videos Danganronpa Kill Cure Trailer|'(Released: July 26, 2018)' Danganronpa Kill Cure Casting Call|'(Released: August 15, 2018)' Casting Call Results! Final Voice Reveal for Danganronpa Kill Cure!|'(Released: September 16, 2018)' Important Project PSA and 26,000 Subscribers!|'(Released: September 17, 2018)' Danganronpa Kill Cure Daily Life Teaser|'(Released: November 19, 2018)' Soundtrack Class Trial (Nebula Edition) - Danganronpa Kill Cure OST|'(Released: July 30, 2018)' Bizarrosaru's School of Hard Knocks Danganronpa Kill Cure OST|'(Released: August 6, 2018)' Underhand - Danganronpa Kill Cure OST (Scrapped Investigation Theme)|'(Released: August 26, 2018)' Desensitized Eyes - Danganronpa Kill Cure OST|'(Released: September 9, 2018)' Pardon the Interruption! - Danganronpa Kill Cure OST|'(Released: October 6, 2018)' Beautiful Vice - Danganronpa Kill Cure OST|'(Released: May 29, 2019)' Credits External Links *'Official YouTube': Moboxer *'Official Twitter': @themoboxer *'Official Tumblr': moboxer References Category:Series: Danganronpa Kill/Cure Category:Type: Video Series Category:Public Status: Unreleased Category:Project Status: In-development Category:Length Status: In-progress Category:Language: English